The program encompasses a broad array of activities that support the overall mission of the CNRU. These activities include monthly meetings providing updates, Special Nutrition Lectures, outside speakers, and conferences for the general public. It is enhanced by required courses in nutrition and disease prevention and diet assessment activities for medical students. Involvement of the general public is encouraged by conferences on nutrition. A nutritional training program for primary care and internal medicine residents further enhances the value of the enrichment program. Affiliation with nutrition support services, and outreach programs to the public on cancer prevention are highlighted in the application. The conduct of a mini course, supported by private funding is a particularly attractive feature. The program fosters interactions among scientists, keeping them aware of advances in cancer prevention and control. The approach is well organized and a systematic, well thought-out program is presented.